


This Is Not a Paid Advertisement

by theleaveswant



Category: RED (2010), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Edu-porn, F/F, First Time, Nipple Play, Pervertibles, Sex Education, Shopping, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria teaches Aisha and Sarah the other, better use for emergency snake bite kits</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not a Paid Advertisement

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.coghlanscampinggear.com/cosnbikit.html)
> 
> is the kit in question (the ones I've got have a slightly different package design but the contents are the same), and no, I don't get any kickbacks from promoting them. Post-film for both Red and The Losers.
> 
> Written Summer 2011 for the "nippleplay/tit torture" prompt at Kink Bingo.

Were she with anyone else, Aisha's reaction to the proposed activity 'shopping with the girls' would have been to run for the hills. She enjoyed having nice things but had little patience for the processes and rituals of acquiring them and could not wrap her head around _shopping_ as a recreational practice. Similarly, most 'girls' Aisha met had so absorbed the pernicious programming fed to them through their cultural environments that they couldn't recognize their own faces or voices and most of the limited menu of approved conversational topics they allowed one another to gain fluency in bored her nearly senseless. Victoria and Sarah, though, were like her. They'd lived on the keener edge, and it had given them a different perspective. Besides which, this was no ordinary trip to the mall. While Clay and Frank were busy bonding over parallel mistreatments and setting up the bowling pins for their next strike on the CIA, Aisha, Sarah, and Victoria were enjoying a whirlwind tour of the city's outdoor recreation and military surplus retailers, ticking off an arm-length list of needed supplies.

“Hello,” Victoria cooed in one of these shops, drawing Aisha to look up from the case of hunting knives she was evaluating and Sarah to put down the child-sized rubber gas mask she was sniffing with innocent curiosity. They moved at once to look over Victoria's shoulders at a rack of yellow cylinders blister-packed to pieces of bright green cardboard marked with pictures of a rattlesnake flicking its forked tongue.

“Snake bite kit,” Sarah read, taking one from Victoria, “for campers, hikers, hunters, and home.” She made an 'isn't that nice' noise and handed the kit to Aisha.

“Have you seen these before?” Victoria asked Aisha as she flipped the package over to look at the back. “They're getting harder to find, it seems, possibly because the word's got out they're worse than useless for dealing with actual bites.”

“I was going to say that, in my experience, if you get nipped by a venomous snake, nothing in this kit is going to do you much good.” The kits, according to their packaging, contained a scalpel, two large high-suction cups for multiple bites, one small high-suction cup for small surfaces, an easy-to-use lymph constrictor, an antiseptic swab, and complete instructions. 

“How come?” Sarah asked. “People are always sucking the poison out in movies and on TV. Wouldn't a suction cup make it easier? Or is that another myth?”

“Alas my dear, you are correct. It is a myth. Although I suppose a cup spares a would-be rescuer from absorbing anything through sores or mucus membranes should one attempt to remove the venom orally, the cup will remove only a fraction of the venom and may speed necrosis around the bite by impeding blood flow. Likewise the 'lymph constrictor'; like any tourniquet it's easy to screw up and even correctly applied will do little to slow the spread of venom. The iodine ampoule's harmless enough but unlikely to help in any way, and the scalpel just creates more opportunities for venom infiltration or infection. No, the best thing you can do for a venomous snake bite is to deal with the snake, if necessary, to prevent additional bites and aid species identification, keep the victim as calm and relaxed as possible, avoid alcohol and medications, remove restrictive clothing, and try to keep the bite below heart level, and proceed swiftly to the nearest supply of appropriate antivenin.” 

Sarah hummed, then frowned. “If the kits are so pointless, why are we excited to find them?”

“Because, my dear, some things in the world have far more valuable applications than those they were originally designed for.”

“Ahh.” Sarah nodded sagely, then, noticing Aisha's raised eyebrow, leaned in conspiratorially close. “Pervertibles,” she said with a smile and a hint of a blush.

“Right.” Aisha grinned, glancing from Sarah to Victoria, pleased to have her suspicions confirmed and only slightly less pleased that Sarah seemed to have reached the same correct conclusions about her. 

“So, how do we use these?” Sarah asked, rubbing her hands together. 

Victoria smiled affectionately. “I'm delighted that you asked.”

“Whoa, hey, I didn't say I was volunteering!” Sarah protested as Victoria dropped a handful of kits into her basket along with the other items they'd collected in the store and headed for the cash register. 

“Oh, love.” Victoria laughed and patted Sarah on the head. “You know I know you far too well to believe that.”

Victoria led Sarah and Aisha back to the car they'd borrowed for this expedition and passed the shopping bags to Aisha before she unlocked and opened the driver's side door. “Aisha, would you mind doing the honours?” 

Aisha looked up at her, then over the car at Sarah, who grinned coyly. “Not one bit.”

Sarah kept grinning as she and Aisha climbed into the back seat and Victoria started the car. “Open up one of the kits,” Victoria said with a glance back at them in the rearview mirror. “Separate the cups and set everything else aside, we don't need any of it right now. Sarah, hold out your arm.”

Aisha did as instructed as Sarah shrugged out of her coat and rolled up her shirtsleeve. 

“Aisha, take one of the suction cups and pinch it between your fingers. Now pick a spot on Sarah's arm. Press the mouth of the cup flush to her skin and let go; it should grip on its own though it might take a few tries to find a spot where it will stick. Got it?”

“Got it,” Aisha answered when the cup held, jutting straight out from Sarah's inner forearm, even when she took her hand away. 

“Sarah, how does that feel?”

“Fine,” Sarah answered. “There's a bit of a pull but it doesn't really hurt or anything.”

“Good, that's what we want at first.”

“Uh-oh.”

“Leave it on for a bit, see if anything changes. You can play with it in the meantime, too, see how much you can wiggle it without pulling it off, or apply the other cups if you'd like.”

Sarah immediately began to fidget with the yellow rubber, holding it close to her face while she tugged and flicked at it, while Aisha experimented with another cup on her own arm. She pinched the cup and let it go and the soft material held on by itself, sides bowing slightly inward. She pinched it again to correct this deformation and felt the suction increase marginally, then gave it a gentle pull. The cup held fast. She pulled farther, testing the strength of the adhesion, until she'd stretched the skin of her forearm as far as it would go, and still the cup stayed on. She let go and her flesh snapped back into place. She then tried twisting the cup in place and managed a full rotation. The skin around the rim felt mildly abraded from the friction but the cup held on for another 720° before if finally came loose, leaving a reddened, circular impression in her skin.

“Ready to move on to something a bit more interesting?” Victoria asked, creases of an amused smile framing her eyes in the rearview mirror, and Aisha smiled back at her. 

“Absolutely,” Sarah agreed, yanking the cup off her arm with a pop. It took a moment for the white ring where the mouth of the cup had been to regain its colour, but the circle in the middle was speckled red like the start of a hickey. 

“Sarah, please take off your shirt.”

“What, here?”

“No, take off your shirt in Dubrovnik. Of course here.”

Sarah blushed, looking out the window at the surrounding traffic, moving steadily but not too fast to get a nice long look should they happen to be paying attention. She sighed, then did as she'd been asked. “Yes, Ma'am. Bra too?”

“If you don't mind.” 

Sarah snorted and rolled her eyes but reached back to unhook her bra. She shrugged out of the straps and laid it on top of the shirt in her lap. 

“Now, Aisha, please apply the two larger suction cups to Sarah's nipples.”

“Wait!” Sarah said. “Let me get into character.” 

She pressed the back of one wrist to her forehead and sighed, holding her other hand in front of her face, gripping something invisible. “I am Cleopatra, queen of Egypt, doomed by love. Is this an asp I see before me?” She clapped both hands to one breast and slumped sideways across the seat, her head landing in Aisha's lap. “O, I am slain! Sweet venom courses through my veins. You may try, dear servant, to revive me as you choose, but I fear your efforts shall come too late!”

“You've always had an active imagination, haven't you?” Victoria said from the front seat while Sarah lolled her head and dropped her arms at her sides. 

Aisha raised one eyebrow at Sarah's Orientalist fantasy, then shrugged and positioned the yellow cups on her relaxed breasts. “What does your majesty think of this?” she asked as she let go.

Sarah immediately gasped, her head lifting up off Aisha's leg. “Ohhhkay,” she breathed. “Apparently a lot more sensitive there.”

“Want me to give you a minute?” Aisha asked and Sarah nodded, but Victoria overrode her. 

“Nah, get right in there. See if you can make her squeal.”

Sarah groaned, then gasped again when Aisha took hold of the cups, lifting them gently away from her body and watching the skin of her breasts stretch to follow them. She let them flop back down, then tried nudging the cups down horizontal in each of the cardinal directions and rolling them in a wide circle. Sarah sighed with the treatment, shifting her hips on the seat so she could better press her thighs together, and Aisha purred appreciatively. She succeeded in eliciting a whimper by twisting the cups in opposite directions, then drew a yelp by curving her hands over the cups and squeezing them against her palms. She felt an unanticipated resistance when she squeezed, something denser than air filling the cups to near the halfway mark: Sarah's nipples, stretched and swollen inside the cups. 

“Jesus,” Sarah said, blinking rapidly. “ _Ow_.”

“You want me to stop?”

“Not yet. Just, wow. Victoria's right again, these things were a hell of a good deal.”

Aisha laughed and squeezed again, pressing slowly harder until Sarah's eyes scrunched shut in pain, then grinned as Sarah squirmed, finding the burn of blood trying to return to the over-sensitized compressed tissue worse than the pressure itself. 

“That's enough for now,” Victoria said, glancing back as she flicked on the left-hand turn signal. “Squeeze the cups this time, as you remove them.”

“But—” Sarah objected, turning her head to look up at Victoria's reflected eyes. 

“Don't worry, dear, we're not done yet.”

Sarah whimpered again as Aisha pinched the cups and pulled, trying to ease them off gently, then sucked a breath when the cups finally, reluctantly gave up and her freed nipples flushed from greyish pale to bright red. “Yowza.”

“How does that feel now?” Victoria asked.

“It stings,” Sarah said hoarsely, “like someone's been grinding them between their molars. Feels crushed and on fire at the same time.”

“Really? Aisha, test her sensitivity.”

“Gladly.” 

Aisha took Sarah's swollen nipples, one each between her thumbs and index fingers, and ran them through a battery of experimental pinches, pulls, and twists, grinning over Sarah's cringing laughter. She had no baseline against which to measure Sarah's responsiveness, of course, but the show was enjoyable either way. She leaned over Sarah's reclining body to take one nipple in her mouth, suckling the hot skin, slightly moist and chemical-tasting from its imprisonment, nipping lightly when Sarah stretched her neck up to bite Aisha's own breast through her shirt.

“Here we are,” Victoria sing-songed as she shut off the engine. Aisha let go and straightened up, somewhat startled to realize that they'd stopped moving, parked outside an archery range and supply business. “Sarah, put your shirt back on.”

“But—”

“Come along.”

With another deep, theatrical sigh Sarah sat up and fitted her bra back into place, her eyes fluttering closed as she processed the abrasive sensation. “Congratulations. You've found a new way to make microfibre feel like steel wool.”

“Let's see how long this extra sensitivity lasts, shall we?”

“I hate you.”

“And while we're in this store, Aisha can think about whether she'd like to try it too.”

That brightened Sarah's mood, and she turned to Aisha with a hopeful look on her face. “You're a switch, right?”

Aisha tilted her head. “How could you tell?”

Sarah shrugged. “It's a privilege of being queen.”


End file.
